Dangerous Passion
by Knows-it-all
Summary: He was her teacher. She was his student. But that doesn't mean they couldn't taste each other. Oneshot. WARNING SMUT
_**Klarolinefucked inspired me to write this! Enjoy, don't enjoy, who fucking cares people?! This is for you, babe! xxxxxx**_

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson.

That was his name. Her teacher. The one she was constantly fantasizing about. Caroline Forbes licked her lips, watching him. When he faced the class, there was no mistaking the half smile playing over his lips like he knew what she was thinking about, guess how his presence had unsettled her. She didn't seem to care that he ignored her as he began to teach. While he gestured and explained and asked questions of his students, her eyes swept him from head to toe in a slow, interested perusal. And to her delight, whatever part she scanned grew heated beneath her impudent glance. She watched him like a hawk, giving instructions on the work he had given them. She proceeded to gaze blatantly at his bum the same way he'd gazed blatantly at hers. And his legs were quite attractive, long and muscular. She could stare at it all day. When she was sure his eyes were on her, she dropped her pen, and he was quick to stroll up to her seatat the back of the class. They both reached for it, and deliberately brushing her fingers when he extricated it. The light touch sent an electric current sweeping over her skin, and she swallowed. When he slid his finger back and forth along the small of her back without anyone seeing, she had to fight the shiver that danced along her skin. But she couldn't resist the image that rose in her mind, of his fingers unbuttoning her shirt and letting it fall.

"Everyone should open chapter six," he said to the class, as he nuzzled her neck, and her pulse leaped. His mouth moved from her neck to her ear, which he laved with his tongue most effectively. Caroline rolled her head back and resisted to moan out loud. Klaus nipped her earlobe, sparking little tremors of excitement down to her very toes. "Focus your attention on it. Read the words carefully," he continued to instruct, trying to keep his students occupied, and preventing them from turning their head back. She was just about to pull away when he lowered his mouth to hers. He kissed her with a passion that sent lightning flashing over her eyes. He leaned into her until she was sandwiched between her desk and his body, then took her mouth as if it were his lunch and she forgot where they were. The long, drugging strokes of his tongue made her pulse wildly and she felt like exploding, eager for his touch, longing for his touch. His hand slid up to cover her breast, kneading it through her blue shirt. Then her nipples began to harden and ache. Her mind was too fogged by his scent, by the possessive thrusts of his tongue…by his other hand slipping from her chin to her throat and then to her chest.

She knew they shouldn't be doing this, that anyone could turn around and see them, any teacher could just come in and they'd be busted... but she couldn't stop. Klaus branded her neck with hot, heady kisses. This time she did nothing to stop him when he slid his hand inside her shirt to cup her breast, then fondle it in slow, silky motions that soothed the ache in her nipples, only to build it up again seconds later. His fingers were plucking at her nipple and oh god she wanted to die there. His hands on her breasts, her nipples...and the tight, aching place between her legs was too much. His mouth sought hers again, kissing her so thoroughly that Caroline didn't notice where his other hand was headed until it slid down her skirt to between her legs. But when he rubbed her through the layers of fabric, and she instinctively erched into his hand, she nearly gasped. With expert care, he stroked her down where her body had grown tense with the urge to be touched and now began to throb with the thrill of his caresses. His hands were all over her, thumbing her nipple above, fondling her through her panties below. A whimper escaped her before she could swallow it, and his answer was to cup her fully between the legs, so fully she felt sure he would feel—

"Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus moved so fast away from her, leaving her to keep her head down, her hair covering her face. She panted, her breathing seizing and most importantly, she was hot and bothered. Damn, Matt Donavon for ruining everything by opening his big fat mouth, but deep down, she was glad he hadn't seen anything.

He was back at the front of the class. Caroline experimentally rotated her hips against her chair. Her hips independently pushed and rubbed against her chair. She imagined the chair as Klaus, grinding up inside her body until her folds dripped with moisture. Caroline rubbed faster, harder, wanting, needing . . . her nipples to be suckled and bitten. Her teacher to throw her legs over his shoulders, thrusting inside her so deeply that it would be impossible to get out. She noticed him watching her with his diluted eyes. He had a lump in his throat and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. He was aroused. She spread her legs apart and lifted her legs, moving her panties out of the way before inserting a finger inside. Klaus swallowed and clenched the hem of his shirt tightly. She pulled her finger out, gliding it over her lips. Then she licked the finger. She saw shock in his blue eyes; it was followed by arousal.

The bell rang.

Caroline quickly adjusted her skirt and began to slowly pack her things. She got up from her chair and swung her backpack over her shoulder, and began to follow her best friends out of the class, her eyes fixed on her teacher.

"Ms. Forbes." She turned, secretly grining at Klaus. "Could I talk to him for a moment about your essay?" Caroline nodded, then turned to wave her friends away. They left immediately, shutting the door behind them as Klaus had instructed them to. The moment they were alone, Klaus stalked over to her, and before she knew it, her shirt was removed. Breath rasping in his throat, he slowly, carefully, slid his fingers underneath her bra. Soft heat seared his fingers as he delicately lifted her left breast free. Unable to resist, he brushed the hard, exposed bud of her nipple. She gasped out his name. Then he covered one with his mouth, relishing the tiny gasp she gave in response. He took his time, teasing one nipple with teeth and tongue while he fondled her other breast. As he drank in her sighs and moans, he fought to ignore his rapidly growing arousal. She smelled of mint and chocolate, and he wished he could taste her for hours. He gently sank his teeth around the base of her nipple, giving her the extra sensation that she needed while he continued licking and suckling, licking and suckling. He could feel the arch of her body, hear the rush of air whooshing inside her lungs, could see her orgasm growing behind his eyelids, expanding, erupting. He jerked free of her nipple and took her cry of release inside his mouth, plunging his tongue inside the hot wetness of her, taking her pleasure and making it his own.

Klaus picked her up and placed her on his table, shoving her skirt up, he pushed her legs apart, eager to survey her domain. He gulped. He had a full view of everything now with her legs parted. Her panties were the most erotic piece of clothing he could have imagined. Then he buried his face between her legs. At the first taste of her, he groaned, and sucked her deep into his mouth. Caroline cried out; an answering cry ground out of his chest as he tongued her and suckled her and lost himself utterly in her wants and her needs. She drew him closer, leaned into his face, body arching with her need. The more he drove his tongue inside her and the more his teeth strafed that little nodule of flesh nestled between her legs, the more she yearned and burned.

"Mr. Mikaelson...Oh God." He sent a flood of heat from her toes up her legs to just where his tongue and teeth worked that pebble of flesh with a delicacy that had her gasping. He quickly covered her mouth with his palm, blocking away her scream when she reached her pleasure.

"That's it, come for me, sweetheart," he demanded, as his fingers took over the work of his mouth. He straightened, his eyes clouded with passion. "I want to watch you come apart." The tightening, throbbing, the ache worsening, the cry rising in her throat…and she screamed again. This time she actually felt herself spasm around his fingers, as if to drag them deep inside her. The spasming seemed to please him, too, for satisfaction leaped in his face. His eyes were hot on her, drinking up every mew of pleasure, every gasp. He breathed as hard as she and seemed to be fighting for control.

His two fingers sank deep inside her, stretching her. He took her cry into his mouth once more, thrusting his tongue inside her. Caroline's body pulsed and throbbed around the invading digits. His tongue circled her on the outside; inside her, there was more pressure, a stinging, popping sensation, and Caroline knew that he had added another finger, yet suddenly it did not matter because he was stabbing her with his tongue in such a rapid motion that she could not catch her breath. And then she did not need to, her body rose to catch it for her, bowing perfectly with the three fingers lodged impossibly deep inside her. She convulsed in a blinding spasm of raw, burning pleasure, lungs laboring, breasts heaving. Scorching breath there on her lips that were wet and pulsing and still swollen. The fingers deep inside her wriggled. Her breath caught in her throat. Hot blood rushed down from her cheeks and up from where his fingers gently agitated. It met in the center of her stomach and spread out over the rest of her body. She could not help bearing down on a fluttering contraction, opening herself wider.

"I want you wide open. I want you so wet that when I thrust inside you, there won't be anything you can do to stop me." Throwing her head back, she let his fingers drive her, open her, become her, faster, harder, deeper, until she was gasping for air. Suddenly his fingers were gone and she heard the sound of his zip and he was naked in a minute. Klaus pushed her thighs wide and she could feel him between her legs. Her mouth went dry. It was hard not to gawk. He was larger than she'd expected; long and thick.

"Stroke it," he commanded. "Oh, God, please stroke it, Caroline." Closing his hand around hers, he moved it up and down his erect shaft. He guided her hand easily, as if it was a motion he did often. And the thought of him caressing himself the same way she touched herself in bed at night made her feel hot and quivery all over again. When she tightened her grip, he moaned low in his throat. "Yes, like that." Then he kissed her, his tongue mimicking the thrusts of his shaft into her fist as his other hand fondled her breast. The quivering between her legs started all over again. Klaus was soon panting against her mouth, dropping his hand to grip hers again, urging her to stroke faster. "God, I'm there…yes…yes!" With a hoarse cry, he spent himself in her hands, his hand squeezing hers to halt her motions.

Lifting her head up, and his darkly intent face, Caroline scooted forward, bent her knees, and spread them wider for him. He reached down and lifted his erect manhood, slowly, deliberately, he guided himself to her splayed body. Scalding heat notched her vagina. She gasped. He gasped. Scalding heat spread up from her vagina, nudged apart the lips of her labia, rubbed back and forth until she was totally open and her passion mingled with his.

"Mm..you feel so good, Mr. Mikaelson." He rocked against her, her wetness lapping at the crown of him. Reaching out with his left hand, he spread them wider, revealed the little hard bud of her clitoris. He twirled the knob of his manhood around and around it, the most sensitive part of him against the most sensitive part of her. Liquid heat surged inside her. She was melting. Or he was. They were both wet and hard there. Caroline braced herself, body stretching, burning, taking him deeper, deeper. She arched her back, momentarily overwhelmed by the heavy weight of his body pressing down on her. Suddenly her legs were locked around his hips and they were no longer two bodies but one. The thick shaft that filled her to capacity drew out and up, so that it sawed between her swollen nether lips. The angle stretched her unbearably as he slowly thrust back inside her, and again withdrew, thrust harder, withdrew, sawing back and forth, taunting and teasing the engorged bud at the top.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please!" She dug her fingernails into his back.

"Please what, Caroline? Tell me. Shall I do it harder? Faster?" Klaus matched words with action. "Slower? Deeper?"

"No, no, do not slow down, harder, sir, please, do it harder! Faster! Harder, Mr. Mikaelson, harder!" The breath whooshed from her lungs as he plunged inside her hard, fast, deep; harder, faster, deeper.

"Ah!" She clawed at his slippery back and pumping bum to keep the necessary friction, the necessary speed, even as she wondered if she would ever be able to walk again. "Do not stop, please don't stop!"

"Lift your breast." There was no mistaking the blaze of fire in his eyes. He bent over her and latched on to her nipple, suckling her and grinding his pelvis into hers. Her right hand reached out, clawed at his hip, for his bum. Her feet thrust up into the air, jerked and kicked with each slap of his body against hers. Suddenly there was pressure and Caroline screamed Klaus' name. Just as she fell back inside her body, he ground his pelvis into hers. Then a scalding jet of liquid jet of liquid spurted into her and a strangled cry erupted from his throat. She cried out again; every muscle in her body cried out with her, convulsing, contracting. Body slick with sweat and steam, Caroline held perfectly still, eyes closed, heart pounding, and felt a burst of scalding liquid deep inside the very core of her. She opened her eyes and stared up into his blue eyes. "Thank you, sir."

Klaus helped her up and they both cleaned up, gathered their clothes and got dressed. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the mouth before pulling away. "You're welcome, Ms. Forbes. I will see you tomorrow."

And then she skipped out of the class, feeling contented.


End file.
